


Anywhere But Here

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [107]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Split, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Is the world better off?





	Anywhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrollins: "Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you… ?

“Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you…?” Dean asks when Seth opens the door to the roof, stepping out. 

“What are you talking about?” Seth asks, irritated. Roman had sent him up here to get Dean down because Roman was still at the fan event from that evening.

Dean’s sitting on the edge of the roof, legs dangling over the side and it absolutely doesn’t make Seth nervous, doesn’t make him want to run over to Dean and drag him back from the side, scolding him for being so close. Instead he stands by the door and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I was expecting Roman.” Dean says, glancing back over his shoulder at Seth.

“Well, you got me.” Seth snaps, frowning.

“Why? You didn’t want me when it counted.” Dean says, turning back towards the sky, looking at the pink and red clouds of the setting sun.

“Dean, can you please get off the ledge?” Seth finally asks.

“Why? Am I making you nervous?” Dean asks, genuinely curious.

“Yes. Roman will kill me if you slip and die.” Seth glares at Dean’s back.

Dean gets to his feet with his odd grace, standing on the edge. He turns around to face Seth. “You never answered my question.”

Seth can’t take it anymore. He darts forward, quicker than Dean can react and grabs a fistful of Dean’s shirt, pulling him down off the ledge and into his arms. He kisses Dean roughly, desperately.

“No, the world would not be better off without you.” Seth answers when Dean pulls back from the kiss.

Dean stares at him, blue eyes unbearably sad. “But you are better off without me.”

Seth doesn’t have an answer for that.


End file.
